The Ultimate Justice
by Zuzuza1089
Summary: When Ben leaves his Earth for good to save another Earth will the Justice League cough cough (Batman) accept Ben and how will he adjust to a whole New World and what happens when The Reach want the Ultimatrix. BenxCassie AKA Wonder Girl (is it Bassie or Cen?) Fourth Chapter is up... SO READ NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEN 10 OR YOUNG JUSTICE OR JUSTICE LEAUGE.**

**The Hall Of Justice was never destroyed and is currently the headquarters for the Young Justice**

The day started like any other day, Ben woke up to watch cartoons at 8am.

Ben was wearing a star spangled pear of boxers, and his traditional black t-shirt. He was eating leftovers from the night before while watching an original sumo – slammers episode.

This day was going like any other too; the only difference was a blue light In gulfed the couch and next thing he knew he had a Galvan sitting on his couch next to a lab coat wearing scientist.

"Ahhh Benjamin Tennyson, how nice of you to join us or us to join you" said the scientist "would you like a gumball?"

"Umm sure, why not" he grabbed the gumball and placed it in his mouth before saying "So Azimuth and Paradox what brings you guys here?"

"Not just us" Paradox said pointing to the corner wear a glowing pink woman stood.

"Whoa grandma what are you doing here?" Ben asked covering his boxers with his hands.

Azimuth and Paradox wear men, I think, but Verdona was a woman, same if Gwen walked in. Just then the door swung open and Gwen entered following Kevin.

"OH COME ON GUYS! This isn't a party ya know." Ben said hiding behind a couch so Gwen and Kevin didn't make fun of his star spangled boxers.

"It's not that bad Tennyson, I mean your grandpa couldn't make it, maybe we should invite vilgax" Kevin said receiving an elbow to the stomach from Gwen.

"This is very serious Kevin" Gwen said

"More serious than either of you know" Paradox said

"Paradox is right, it is a decision that will determine not only how Ben spends the rest of his life but, a whole other dimension" Azimuth finally spoke.

"CAN I PUT ON SOME PANTS ON PLEASE?" Ben yelled into the air.

10 minutes later

Ben walked out of his room with his traditional outfit… black shirt, green 10 jacket, and blue denim jeans.

"Benjamin this is a huge deal" Verdona said

"Can someone tell me what the 'big deal' is?" Ben said raising an eyebrow

"There is a dimension that is in immediate danger, there is an evil warlord beating all their heroes, they need your help, you are our universe's greatest hero"

The Galvan spoke with reason.

"So what's the big deal I go then I come back right?" Ben said throwing gestures of to and from in the conversation.

"I'm afraid it's a one way ticket young Benjamin" the time walker said with sad eyes.

"What, you mean I can't come back, until when?" Ben asked looking confused.

"YOU'R NOT GETTING IT, YOU CAN NEVER COME BACK" Azimuth yelled out of frustration, they were running out of time.

"W-What do you mean?" Gwen asked about to cry. Kevin put an arm on her shoulder.

"The ultimatrix can only take one person and I'm the only one that can activate the teleportation, I've already looked into the possibility of a remote function, not only would it take years to produce, the ultimatrix would need to be in this dimension, I'm sorry Ben but, they need you more than we need you, I'm afraid you have two options stay here and let them parish or go and never return" the Galvan explained

"Make your decision with hast young Benjamin we only have 20 minutes left before the ultimatrix is no longer able to take you anywhere." The time walker said looking at his pocket watch

"I GOT IT" Ben said raising a fist into the air.

"Paradox can take me home right?"

"No maybe if you were going to a dimension to the relative right or left of ours but you are crossing over several dimensions that is why your grandmother is here, I needed her mystical help to amplify my power to transport you there along with the watches energy."

"Then I have only ONE choice, I have to go" Ben said looking down at his ultimatrix.

"But Ben, you won't ever see your family again, you can't just leave" Gwen tried to reason but, Ben's heroic heart spoke louder.

Ben walked over to Gwen who was already crying and kissed her on the cheek. "This is goodbye Gwen, you have been the best cousin a guy could want" she wrapped him in a giant hug for a minute.

He went to Kevin and held out his hand, "You were a psychopathic maniac 7 years ago now, you're my best friend" They started shaking hands

"Funny how things work out huh?" Kevin said with a smile

They did a short man hug and Ben walked over to Azimuth "let's do it" Ben said

"It was honor to know you Ben Tennyson if I had to choose anyone to wield my creations over the years I'm glad it was you." Azimuth said showing that he did care and was proud of him after all.

"It is with great pleasure that I give you master control over all creations in this known universe, as a parting gifts from the Galvan to you our greatest hero, for saving the universe countless times." Azimuth spoke with a smile for the first time in a while

"Azimuth you don't have to" Ben said staring at him with shock.

"I must, not only will it help you with the dangers but, you have risked your life so many times to save people you didn't even know, how would a human put it, it would only be fair" azimuth said this with a small chuckle.

Azimuth jumped on to bens wrist and typed in a few combinations into the ultimatrix.

"_Ultimatrix master control unlocked, 1,115,501 alien species available."_

The voice identical to Ben's spoke in monotone.

_(I'm totally guessing how many but; the alien force watch was around 1,050,000 so I'm just upping it a little__)_

"Goodbye Ben Tennyson"Azimuth said before activating the teleportation function.

Paradox opened his pocket watch and increased the range of the teleportation as Verdona's hands glowed pink and increased the power of the Chrononavigator (Paradoxes pocket watch).

A huge light engulfed the wielder of the Ultimatrix and he was gone.

**Young Justice World Metropolis 10:23am**

Darksied held the man of steel up in the air by his chin.

Nearby sat a beaten and broken justice league including young heroes like Wonder Girl and Robin and Superboy, but sadly they were all to beaten to fight.

Other hero's stood by assessing their options. Nightwing clenched his fist in anger as blood dripped from his nose.

Batman shot the warlord with his bat-a-rang.

It didn't even faze him; Darksied continued to shoot batman with his Omega Beams causing the Dark Night to hit the ground face first.

Wonder Girl rose to her feet and charged the Apokoliptian he grabbed her face with his free hand and raised it in the air. She struggled to get out and tears began to stream out of her eyes as she lost all hope.

Her tears could not be seen due to Darksied's hand on her face.

"I CLIAM THIS WORLD AS MY OWN" Darksied bellowed as he held his prize's higher.

Normally Darksied would have been getting his butt kicked but, the overcast today was enormous and once Superman used up his energy he could not get any more due to the lack of sunlight plus, he had kryptonite sucking the life out of him in the beginning of the battle.

Suddenly, A green light appeared behind them and out came a young boy he looked at least 17 years old; he was wearing a green jacket over a black shirt and blue jeans.

He had tears welling in his eyes but they quickly dissipated.

"I guess this is it, it's… HERO TIME"

A Green light engulfed him.

A brown giant emerged from the light. **HUMONGOSAUR! **

"Hasn't anyone told you that you shouldn't hit pretty girls, or grab them by the face" Humongosaur said cracking his knuckles.

"What is a vaxasaourian doing on earth?" Darksied said before receiving a hard right hook to the face and he went through a building causing him to drop Wonder Girl and Superman

Humongosaur caught Wonder Girl she was unconscious and looked pretty beaten up; he laid her on the ground gently and looked up.

Humongosaur ran over and grabbed Darksied and threw him into another building. Darksied stood up almost unfazed.

"Unexpected but, not unforeseeable" Darksied jumped out of a whole in the building and landed in front of the alien.

Humongosaur threw another punch and Darksied caught it with ease.

"I have killed many Vaxasaourian's in my day, you are nothing special"

He then grabbed his tail and smashed him into the ground creating a shockwave.

"Well that was unexpected" Humongosaur said before getting up and hitting the emblem on his chest and another green light engulfed him.

"**Fourarms**" said the now tetramandian as he hit Darksied in the face rapidly with three arms and held him down with one.

They all stared at him in shock as he beat the man who almost killed Superman.

Wonder girl began to wake up and was surprised to be alive. "W-What happened?" she asked her mentor Wonder Woman

"That boy saved you and Superman" she said pointing to the four armed man being punched in the stomach.

"Wow he saved me?" she asked rhetorically but, surprised not sarcastic.

Superman thought '_He's nowhere near as strong as Darksied but, the constant transformation is affectingly throwing him off, first flight then strength then speed, Darksied can't keep up' _

Ben was now XLR8 and dodging omega beams with ease.

"Missed me, missed me, missed me again" XLR8 said as he dodged the blasts by moving from place to place.

"XLR8 moves at 1,000MPH that's when I'm not trying, I could probably go 3,000 if I wanted." XLR8 gloated and he then went at remarkable speeds and went through the city and back at him throwing strikes from all different directions.

Darksied grabbed XLR8's tail frustrated and raised him to eye level before he tossed him aside.

"TIME TO FINISH THIS!" Darksied said before raising his left fist.

"My thoughts exactly" said XLR8 before slapping the ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

A green light again engulfed Ben.

When it cleared Darksied looked up in terror as a shadow engulfed the city.

Darksied stuttered "A- A To'kustar" as he looked up in awe.

"Correction **WAYBIG… **as in you have a WAYBIG problem" his voice boomed through the air, everyone in the city could see the 300 foot tall man with a white horn and skin and red cosmic armor.

Darksied began shooting his omega beams at Waybig's foot (which was the size of two Darksied's), Waybig shrugged it off and simply shot his cosmic beams down and they completely obliterated his omega beams and created a giant crater.

In the middle lie a beaten Darksied.

Waybig placed his finger on Darksied stomach and said "Say the words"

Darksied muttered "I yield" "That's right, you do"

WAYBIG reverted to normal.

Green lantern (John Smith) restrained Darksied quickly.

"Who are you?" asked Superman getting up from the floor, the solar energy quickly replenishing his strength.

"I'm Ben Tennyson wielder of the ultimatrix and savor of the universe; may I ask who you are and where I am?"

"Well since you were polite enough to save us and cooperate my name is Superman and this earth, we are the Justice League"

"A Group of hero's nice name and dude I'm from earth, I meant what city?" Ben rephrased his question

"Metropolis" a voice from behind spoke.

Ben turned around to see a blonde haired, pale skinned girl with blue eyes looking at him from a few feet away. "You're that girl I saved right?"

"Yea my name is Ca- I mean Wonder Girl thanks for saving me" she extended her hand for Ben to shake.

"Ben Tennyson, I kinda saved the universe a few times, no big deal" Ben bragged to impress the pretty girl and it worked.

She giggled "We should hang out some time" she said before being interrupted by Nightwing.

"You worked the situation like a pro, have you been doing this long?"

"Only since I was 10 years old" Ben said

"What's that thing on you wrist?" Wonder girl asked

"It's the Ultimatrix it allows me to transform into over 1,000,000 different aliens, I'm only aware of about 70 but I'm sure I'll know all 1,000,000 in something of 10 – 20 years"

"How old did you say you were?" Nightwing asked

"17" Ben responded "My birthday just past a month ago"

"How would you like a place on the Young Justice? Not the best name but, it's what Kid Flash started calling us and it stuck." Nightwing asked

Wonder girl AKA Cassie Sandsmark crossed her finger hoping he would say yes, she was after all a teenage girl.

"Well it turns out there is no way to get back to where I came from so… I might as well do some good for where I am now"

"Good do you need a ride or what?"

"No I think I got it" Ben suddenly was consumed by a green light via Master Control.

Ben emerged a blue and black alien. **XLR8… **well he maybe too fast let's try **Jetray!"** after another light a red manta ray looking alien emerged.

"This is my fastest flyer" Jetray said before taking off, the Bio ship following and eventually leading him to the Hall of Justice.

Meanwhile Blue Beetle was on the top of a building watching the team he recently betrayed against his will, he was listening to the whole conversation.

**The Reach Mother ship**

A bulk black suited man with pinchers on his back watched a video feed of Ben's fight with Darksied.

"Darksied was a fool and a weakling, I would have killed that boy when he was a Vaxasaourian but, that device does intrigue me"

A zoomed in picture of the Ultimatrix was on the screen.

The Ambassador spoke "Black Beetle I want that watch, imagine the scarab and that Ulta-matrix, the possibilities are endless."

"Yes a Tetramandian beetle 'Red Beetle' if you will, would be most impressive" his deep voice bellowed through the ship.

"Tomorrow I want you to get it"

"Err… I live to serve"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody this isint a real update yes but, I want every one of my 1,317 viewers so far that im abandoning the reach wants the watch Idea. I may bring it back later but, for now I'm brining in doomsday and a lot of new aliens one from a show I really like called Dragon ball Z.

The next chapter will be up very very soon like, Monday the 20th of May the latest. I will also like to thank my reviewers for the ideas one gave me an idea for the name and im gonna do a few things to speed up the romance.

Thanks and check up on this story very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or Ben 10.

_Italic = Ultimatrix Speaking_

**Hall of Justice 9:20am**

Ben woke up a new world he didn't quite understand; he threw on his normal outfit and began walking down the halls of the Hall of Justice.

It had been a long night for Ben Tennyson, he was up till two in the morning crying for the loss of his loved ones, he would never see them again.

This new world was so weird, NO MR. SMOOTHY, just some place they called Yogurt Planet which sold frozen yogurt, ice cream and smoothies.

He had told his origin to the Justice league and most people had sympathy except the one they called the Batman, but Ben could already tell he had mourned most of his life.

The best person in this world was Cassie Sandsmark; she told him her secret identity over dinner. It wasn't a date it was him, Cassie, Conner, Megan, Robin and Night wing, which hadn't given his secret identity up.

He walked down a long hallway with pictures of people like Dr. Fate, the original Flash and Wonder Woman. He was deep in thought and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings he just kept walking.

Something Paradox whispered before he left had been bothering Ben for a long time. "It's not the Warlord you must stop but, the war itself" What that means I don't know and since the word "war" is used twice in the quote he hoped he didn't have to know.

Paradox was a weird and confusing person but, so was Ben. "They said that I would meet a Justice League here that I needed to help and I did but, if Darksied is the Warlord, who or what is the war" Ben thought out loud but his thoughts were interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind. He would have reacted but, he knew exactly who it was, plus this person was hugging him.

"Hey Ben how goes it?" Cassie asked still hugging him from behind.

"Hey Cassie, I'm doing fine but, I guess this world is so weird and I still have to worry about what professor paradox said" Ben replied putting his hands on hers and spinning around to face her.

"Oh who cares what Professor Paradox said, you beat Darksied no sweat, what could stop you now?" she stated rolling her eyes

"Well Professor Paradox is an Omnipresent Time Bender so I think I should take his opinion into consideration"

"I sound really dumb saying this but what does Omnipresent mean?" Cassie asked giggling

"You're not dumb you're very smart, it means he can be anywhere in his universe at any time he wants" Ben said putting a finger on the tip of her button nose, she crinkled her nose for a second and they both laughed and began to walk down the hallway together.

"Hey Cassie, what race did you say that Superman was again?"

"Kryptonian why?" Cassie looked at him curios

He raised his arm with the Ultimatrix, "Umm… Ultimatrix search for Kryptonian in the codon stream."

"…_Searching_…" the Ultimatrix said in a voice the sounded like Ben's voice.

"_Found, DNA sample #912,588, Kryptonian, stats: Strength, able to push, pull, or lift up to 7 quintillion tons, Endurance: Able to withstand up to 10 octillion megatons, Speed: Able to run at Speeds up to 9.5 billion miles per second, Weaknesses, Kryptonite, red son radiation, lack of yellow sun radiation"_

"Whoa, man that's so cool" said Cassie as she stared the talking watch.

"Did you hear that, this guy is like the strongest transformation I have ever made well, minus Alien X but, he was useless anyway, I wonder if there is anyone else like this guy in the watch I don't know about?" Ben asked Cassie but, she just shrugged.

"Ultimatrix search for similar alien species to a Kryptonian" Ben asked wanting to know the limits of the Ultimatrixs' AI programming

"…_Searching…"_

"_Found, DNA sample #1,003,500, Saiyan, stats: strength, able to lift, push or pull up to 450 quadrillion tons speed: able to move at 16 billion miles per second, Durability: able to with stand up to 65 sextillion megatons, Energy output: able to use KI Manipulation to exert up to 130 sextillion megatons." __**(A/N: I'm going to start him as a Super Saiyan and Ultimate will be Super Saiyan 3)**_

"What the heck is KI Manipulation?" Ben asked confused.

They had stopped in the hallway and looked at each other for a second.

"Wanna find out?"

"Let's go, training room is this way" Cassie said before grabbing Ben's arm and yanking him in the opposite direction.

They arrived and walked in through the steel door that slid sideways, out of sight.

They walked in and Cassie sat down in the control center but, Ben kept walking into an elevator that took him down to the training room. When he walked out of the elevator the room was no longer a white bland room but, a tournament ring.

"Cool" Ben said lifting his wrist.

He selected the alien he wanted (Saiyan) and transformed and with a flash of green light Ben no longer stood there it was a tall man at least 5'9" and was wearing a black skin tight t-shirt with a green strip down the middle and blue denim jeans.

He had blond spikey hair and a gold aura flowing around him.

He gave a thumbs up too Cassie in the control center and she did the same back.

"It's like I suddenly know what to do, I know what KI Manipulation is it's the use of energy and life force that's around or inside of you" the new alien form said

"You said you named your aliens what are you gonna call this one?" Cassie asked through the micro phone

"I have this strange feeling, his name is Goku"

"That's a cool name, I guess, personally I would have gone for Bensaiyan but, it's your watch." Cassie said before the Dark Night walked through the sliding door.

"What's going on?" Batman asked crossing his arms

"Ben wants to try out a few new transformations and…"

"Did an official league member authorize the use of this area?" The dark night asked.

"No but…" She had a sad look on her face that could draw attention from dyeing puppy

"Carry on" Batman said as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"But what about…" Cassie asked regarding his previous statement.

"And all this time I thought I was an official league member" said the Batman smiling slightly

"Can I Start Now" said the new found alien named Goku in the training room.

"Um… yea, we are gonna start you with Amazo, since you have already seen Darksied this guy is the next closest in strength"

"He has mimicked all of the main Justice League abilities so he will be a test of your new transformations strength"

"Got it" Ben said from inside the arena.

A tall man at least 6'2" appeared with no shirt and green pants, he had elf ears and large metal muscles. The metal monster spoke "Access Superman"

"Alright big guy I'll go easy on you at first but…" Amazo punched Ben into the wall creating a small crater; he then blasted him with laser vision.

Amazo jumped into the air and said "Access Captain Marvel" lightning erupted from the palm of his hand and shot toward the smoky crater making the smoke spread further and ruble to jump toward the control center.

Due to the unbreakable glass the capped crusader and girl of wonder were safe.

"Access Captain Atom" blue energy consumed the whole arena and when the smoke finally cleared there stood Ben or "Goku" unharmed or even untouched.

"I didn't feel any of that, it just bounced off my skin like I was made of rubber" Ben said looking at his hands astonished

Ben disappeared and reappeared behind Amazo and so fast that neither Wonder Girl nor Batman could see, He tore Amazo apart, literally into two pieces.

The fake Amazo disappeared and the whole place turned back to the white room except there were red flashes and loud sirens.

"Ben, I think you should come see this" Cassie said from inside the control room.

Ben disappeared and reappeared in the control room before turning back to normal with a quick flash.

Ben looked at the monitor to see a 10 foot tall raging grey monster beating up Superman in Metropolis.

"I can help with Goku on our side and tricks up my sleeve I can help Superman."

"Don't go in halfcocked, let's get Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter the three of us will make one huge strike at the same time" Batman said before realizing the boy had already disappeared with Cassie.

"That's only cool when I do it"

**Metropolis 10:34am**

There was a huge over cast that morning and the sun was barely visible.

Doomsday was stomping on Superman's head and an emotional Lois Lane stood nearby crying at the fall of her husband, until in a flash of light the grey behemoth was knocked into a building by a strange hero with blond hair and a gold aura.

Doomsday stood up and charged Ben, Ben landed a powerful uppercut to the jaw knocking him a few feet away.

"Don't worry citizens the humiliation of this great hero will not continue, I'm here to stop this madman and…" Ben was knocked through the building next to him and after going through several other building's he finally landed unconscious a few hundred feet away.

The other heroes had arrived them being Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Batman and they began their assault.

Meanwhile Ben had been knocked through several buildings and severely injured, now in his human form. Cassie ran up beside her friend and placed her ear to his chest, he was no longer breathing. She acted without thinking and placed her lips on his and began to breathe into him, every few seconds stopping to pound his chest.

After about 1 minute of that Ben finally awoke to the site of Cassie kissing him he backed up on the floor and sat up.

Cassie having a severe blush hugged her friend tightly.

"I thought you were dead and I had no idea what to do, and I'm sorry for the whole kissing thing I just thought that's what I was supposed to do when someone's not breathing " Cassie let go of Ben and looked at him closely only to be practically shoved out of the way by him.

"That thing is strong, and as much as I'd honestly love to sit with you and talk about our feelings and how I feel about you, that thing won't stop unless someone stops it for us" Ben stood and watched Wonder Woman being punched by Doomsday only to be stopped by Batman throwing flash bombs in the beasts face.

Batman picked up Wonder Woman and took her behind a rock, she was unconscious.

Superman dashed toward the battlefield and landed several blows to the face that created sonic booms for each of them.

Doomsday caught one of the fists and clenched it in his hand causing cracking noises to be heard he then delivered an uppercut to the stomach causing the man of steel to spit blood.

Batman pressed a button on his gauntlet and a jet engine roared over them, a small missile shot from the wing of the jet.

Doomsday dropped Superman and charged strait for the missile, his fist made contact with the warhead and it detonated point blank leaving a large crater.

Doomsday walked out of the crater unharmed only to be tackled by a familiar force, it was the yellow haired man again.

"I won't let you kill anyone else" he said as he left small dents in the skin for every 100 punches he delivered.

Superfast punches at full strength to one point in the stomach isn't gonna be pretty in the morning.

Doomsday cracked a smile and grabbed Ben's face with the palm of his hand and smashed him into the concrete next to him.

Doomsday got up from his place on the floor and began stepping on the Saiyan's face just like he did to Superman, and boy was Ben eating a lot of dirt.

Cassie rushed behind Doomsday wrapped her lasso his jaw, she yanked as hard as she could and tossed him behind her, she then followed up, delivering several punches to the face and stomach.

Ben got up and saw this display of anger and strength and immediately Said "Oh no, no, no, no, not her, anyone but her"

Doomsday grabbed her by the feet and tossed her back and forth smashing her body into the ground several times.

"AGGHHHHHHHHHHH" Ben charged Doomsday with his fist he knocked the ruthless monster over and into the crater the missile had created.

Blood dripped from the corner of Ben's mouth as he spoke and every one of the Justice League was watching even Cassie "You have gone too far buddy I won't let you hurt her or ANYONE else ever again!" Ben hit the Ultimatrix sign on his chest and the glow engulfed the area like it did so many times before.

When the glow ended there stood a man, with long golden hair, green eyes, no eyebrows and a powerful golden glow.

"If I don't, WHO WILL!" Ben charged the Doomsday and he ran toward him as well.

Ben punched him in the face, then the stomach, than the jaw, then he kicked him the knee causing him to kneel, than he thrust his foot forward knocking the living weapon on his back.

"DRAGON FIST" Ben roared as the other heroes watched in astonishment as his emotions soared in the sight of Cassie in pain, Cassie was especially surprised at how much Ben cared.

Ben jumped in the air his long hair flowing in the wind, he landed punching a hole in his chest then a giant golden dragon appeared out of thin air and flew through the wound causing the already giant crater to become even larger, and from the look of it the pain inside Doomsday to become very excruciating.

As the power of the dragon engulfed Doomsday it disintegrated him into dust that blew away in the wind.

Everything was silent; no one spoke a word except the Ultimatrix.

"_Excessive use of KI Manipulation has depleted core battery, next available usage in 15 minutes"_ a flash engulfed Ben transforming him first into Goku than into normal Ben.

Ben fell to his knees in exhaustion, he had been officially dead for a whole minute, kissed a hot girl, killed a raging indestructible monster and unlocked what could possibly be a transformation that rivaled Alien X (when Ben is in control) all before lunch.

He looked at a giant tower above him the time was 12:15pm looked beside him and saw an awe stricken Justice League; out of all the things they have seen this was the most spectacular.

Defeating Doomsday was defiantly a feat but, summoning a giant golden dragon in a fit of rage and disintegrating him that was truly amazing.

"And why exactly didn't you tell us you had a transformation like that?" the dark night asked leaving an injured Wonder Woman to walk over to him.

"I didn't know I had him yet, I told you, I thought that Alien X was the strongest in the watch but, practically useless so second would have to be Ultimate Waybig" Ben tried to explain and catch his breath at the same time.

The sun finally came out and Superman rose from his hands and knees to meet the 18 year old boy in the eyes but, Kal-El was a foot taller.

"That was amazing, son, Batman is a little… paranoid sometimes and doesn't see the brighter side of things but, the second you turn 21 you have a spot on the Justice League, the level of maturity and taking the responsibility of defeating doomsday defiantly shows that you have what it takes to be a true hero"

"I've been doing it since I was ten and I had to grow up really fast with this thing on my wrist and, I'd be honored to join the Justice League someday" Ben shook Superman's hand and he walked away to attend to some injured people.

Ben was suddenly spun around to see Cassie standing in front of him but, before he could say anything she pressed her lips against his and for a moment there was no doomsday or batman or Justice League, just them two…

* * *

Hey I told you I would post this on Monday and review… PLEASE REVIEW I want to know what you guys think…

I personally love this chapter and im excited to see it go up on the site… REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or DC Comics

Spoilers ahead.

Ben = 6.5

Wondergirl = 80,000,000,000

Batgirl = 29.5

Supergirl = 447,550,000,000

Superman = 995,000,000,000

Superman (red kryptonite) = 789,000,000,000

Megaton = 800,000,000,000

Captain marvel = 850,000,000,000

Batman = 47

Goku (already SSJ) (mentioned) = 790,000,000,000

Ultimate Goku (mentioned) = 64,000,000,000,000

Ben stood in his new Kryptonian form that was known as Megaton. He wore Superman's outfit except his suit was green where the red should be. He had brown hair, and other than the beard He mostly just looked like his future self except with a Super suit.

In the middle of a ruined city, People like Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen stood on the sidelines watching the two titans have a stare down. Supergirl, Batgirl and Wondergirl all lay on the floor beaten to unconsciousness.

Megaton walked up to his foe and looked him in the eye. He spoke "don't do this, don't challenge me, it will only end badly. I will call the league and they can take you to S.T.A.R labs and help you, this isn't even you it's the effect of red Kryptonite, it didn't affect me because the Ultimatrix negates radiation affects" Megaton grabbed the arm of the man of steel only to be thrown back.

"Please, I don't need any help I'm just doing what I should have done long ago, take over this world." The Superman punched Megaton in the face knocking him into a building and causing a sonic boom to occur at the point of contact. The force cracked the earth beneath the man of steel.

"Join me and with our combined power, not even the entire Justice League can stop us"

Megaton stood up and wiped the dirt from his face, he than charged Superman yelling "NEVER" the two heroes collided causing another sonic boom destroying the earth beneath and around them.

Lois lane grabbed Jimmy and ran out of the area, as much as the worried wife and fearless reporter sides of her wanted to stay she knew as well as any metropolis citizen that when two Kryptonian's fight it only end with property damage.

**This morning**

Ben woke up late today, he was up all night talking to Cassie, they had a lot of fun last night and when they went to their separate rooms in the Hall of Justice it only took an hour for Ben to get a call from Cassie on his cell phone which surprisingly works cross dimension's, it would be hilarious if Ben's mom still got the bill.

It had already been a week since they kissed and Ultimate Goku wasn't needed so far and Ben found out that the only way to spark that transformation was to be very angry.

Ben really likes Cassie and it's not like he doesn't know if she likes him back considering she kissed him on the lips.

Ben was excited because he was taking Cassie to lunch and not only that but; he was meeting her friends Kara and Barbra, the first people outside the league for him to meet personally.

He got up from bed and looked at the clock it was already 9:30am which was late for him because he had school in his universe and had to wake up every day at 5:30am which he was pretty sure was un healthy.

He took a shower in his white bathroom and dried off with his white towel.

'_Man these guys really over did the whole 'white' theme'_ Ben thought as he slipped on his green 10 jacket and his blue denim jeans.

Ben walked down the red carpets of the Hall of Justice once again and was heading to Cassie's room to take her to lunch.

He knocked on the white door and heard a voice on the other side "Just a minute!" Ben leaned on the door for what seemed like an eternity but, it was only 5 minutes until the door slid open causing him to fall on top of the girl opening it.

"Hey, I don't know how relationships work in your dimension but, in this one we don't tackle our girlfriends" Cassie said rubbing the top of her head.

Ben looked up to see Cassie with her hair in a ponytail and the rest of her body in a white towel and she was showing an awkward amount of cleavage.

Ben stood up quickly and turned his head in the other direction. "Well aren't you gonna help me up?" she asked as if she wanted him to be embarrassed.

"Don't you think you should cover up a little more?"

"And how do you expect me to do that on the floor?" she replied with a smile on her face.

Ben reached down and grabbed her hand to pull her up and as obvious as it was she was able to stand up the whole time so she propelled herself into his arms as she was getting up.

Her chest slammed into his causing him to just barely lose his balance for a second. "Umm… Cassie don't you think you're a little too close while wearing too little clothing?" he was blushing profusely.

She giggled and backed up then she said "I just like putting you on the spot like that, anyway come in I just need to change and then we can leave"

After 20 minutes Cassie was finally ready to leave, but Ben had fallen asleep waiting for her.

"Well that's attractive" Cassie said as she looked at Ben drooling all over her blue couch.

Ben woke abruptly and said "What… Huh what happened" he then looked at the clock that read 9:58am "It took 20 minutes; I thought you said all you had to do was get dressed?"

She wore a blue shirt with a light blue skirt and white heels, her hair was in a ponytail and she had a little make up on.

"Yea and? I'm a girl it's different" she said waving her hand to the door.

"Hey how come your room is so colorful and mine is like a space shuttle?" Ben asked looking at all the colors in her room.

"Cause I have lived here for more than a week, that's why" she said smiling

She closed the door and headed out. When they reached the park where Kara and Barbra were supposed to meet her they arrived holding hands causing a loud "awwwwww" sound to come from the two friends.

Cassie let go of her boyfriend's hand to hug her friends, Ben stuck out his hand to greet Kara but, Kara pulled him in roughly for a hug.

She let go of him and said "I'm Kara but, you probably knew that, you must be Ben, Cassie has told me so much about you."

Barbra did just about the same thing; they all walked to a small café where they had lunch the girls had mostly just a salad and bread while Ben had the burger.

They walked around and told stories until, of course a robbery had to break out in the jewelry store they had stopped in.

The men in black hockey masks walked into the store and ordered everyone down on the ground of course Ben wasn't on the ground for long after a green light engulfed him and he disappeared along with Cassie who was already holding his hand.

A few minutes later three people walked in the store, Superman who had heard the silent alarm, Megaton Ben's newest transformation and Wondergirl.

The men dropped their bags and said "Oh come on, really the man of steel, the wonder chicks side kick and some guy dressed like Superman, who wants to bet he has Superman's powers huh… it always has to be us, doesn't it?"

The men tried to make a break for it but, obviously that didn't work, Superman blocked the back entrance while Megaton and Wondergirl beat up the other guys.

The man that Superman was keeping from running pulled a red crystal from the bag and tried using it as a weapon.

"Sorry, if you were trying to use that as a weapon but, my skin is stronger than diamond" Superman boasted as he reached for the man but before he could grab him he felt an eerie presence as if evil was around, he felt sort of weak.

The man acted in fear and stabbed the Man of steel before running the other way only to be hit over the head by Wondergirl who had finished the job along with Megaton.

The victims got up and ran out of the store except two came back with costumes on.

"Kal are you okay" Supergirl spoke with concern as she looked at the Man of steel kneeling on the ground holding his wound.

"Never better" Is what Kara had heard before her ribs were shattered by a punch to the stomach causing her to fly through the store and into the middle of Metropolis Central Park.

She was unconscious so she didn't feel much pain but, the three wide mouthed heroes standing next to the Superman felt the pain of that sucker punch.

Batgirl acted on her instinct and threw to small bombs at the man of steel before running out of the shop and to Supergirl's aid.

A few seconds later another girl went flying out of the corner of the shopping center having been punched through several shops.

The Superman was now gripping Megatons arm as if trying to lift him but not succeeding.

He lifted his other hand and made a fist and attempted to knock out Megaton but, the Kryptonian from the Codan Stream caught the fist before it hit his face. Superman used flight to torpedo himself into the park next to Kara Zor-El still struggling to punch Megaton in the face.

Megaton on top of Superman, Kal-El used his feet to push of Megaton and knock him a few feet away.

Batgirl got up and so did Superman she tried to jump over him but her foot was caught and thrown 20 feet away and hit the concrete.

"You have to do better than that Bratgirl" the man of steel spat.

"I did" Batgirl said before slipping into unconsciousness.

Superman heard beeping and saw two plastic explosives placed on his chest.

They detonated sending him 10 feet in the air.

He landed and got up dusting himself off.

Reporters arrived on the scene to cover the new event; several people gathered around and saw two people standing in rubble looking at each other.

In the middle of a ruined city, People like Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen stood on the sidelines watching the two titans have a stare down. Supergirl, Batgirl and Wondergirl all lay on the floor beaten to unconsciousness.

Megaton walked up to his foe and looked him in the eye. He spoke "don't do this, don't challenge me, it will only end badly. I will call the league and they can take you to S.T.A.R labs and help you, this isn't even you it's the effect of red Kryptonite, it didn't affect me because the Ultimatrix negates radiation affects" Megaton grabbed the arm of the man of steel only to be thrown back.

"Please, I don't need any help I'm just doing what I should have done long ago, take over this world." The Superman punched Megaton in the face knocking him into a building and causing a sonic boom to occur at the point of contact. The force cracked the earth beneath the Evil Kryptonian.

"Join me and with our combined power, not even the entire Justice League can stop us"

Megaton stood up and wiped the dirt from his face, he than charged Superman yelling "NEVER" the two heroes collided causing another sonic boom destroying the earth beneath and around them.

Lois lane grabbed Jimmy and ran out of the area, as much as the worried wife and fearless reporter sides of her wanted to stay she knew as well as any metropolis citizen that when two Kryptonian's fight it only end with property damage.

The two titans duked it out blow for blow over and over again; Megaton punched Superman through a building and into a street causing him to hit several cars.

Having no regard for human life Superman picked up a car with people in it threw it at Megaton who was quickly charging after the Man of Steel

Cassie woke up and looked around, the last thing she remembered was asking Superman why he punched- _'Oh man, he punches hard' _she thought

She heard a lot of commotion a block away and decided to check it out, but on second thought she called a few people.

Megaton threw an uppercut at Superman lifting him into the air. Superman's eyes turned red, he closed them for a second and when he opened them again he blasted Megaton with a concentrated beam of energy.

The beam took Megaton through Metropolis Superman Monument and into Metropolis Square jumbotron which was now featuring the fight that a helicopter was filming.

"Get out of here now, I don't know what he will do next" Megaton yelled as he got out of the crater.

Superman punched the alien transformer in the face pushing him into the jumbotron also electrocuting him.

Megaton fell to the floor, he whipped the beads of sweat off his face, but he could feel more rolling down his back. Who knew that a fight with Superman could be so exhausting?

Megaton saw Superman flying toward him so he used the energy eye thing, and it blasted Superman into the air knocking him out for a few seconds.

Megaton continued this until he realized that Superman had awoken and begun countering with a laser eye blast of his own.

The beam struggle continued and it looked like Superman was going to win but, a fist came out of nowhere and smashed into the face of Superman.

The man put Superman into a full nelson and lifted his chest to the sky before yelling "SHAZAAM" and lightning struck the chest of steel.

The man threw Superman to the ground and traded blows with him.

The Dark Knight walked over with Wonder Woman and a guy with a green suit. "Hal Jordan, nice to meet you, you're the man who defeated Doomsday right?"

"Yea one of my many feats" Megaton turned his attention to the Dark Knight. "Ok so Batgirl, Supergirl, and Wondergirl are unconscious we need someone to get over there and help them out."

"We need to deal with this whole mess first" the caped crusader motioned to the now on the floor evil Superman.

"Cassie is over there we need to send someone" Megaton said pleading with the Batman.

"Don't worry about your girlfriend; she is the one who called us" Batman said as he walked over to Superman who was lying face down on the ground.

"For your first bout with Superman, you didn't do too bad, defiantly better than the rest of us on our first round" Captain Marvel said putting a hand out to shake with Megatons but he looked back and saw he was just a kid.

"Where did the Megaton guy go?"

"I am that guy, I can transform dude" he said walking away.

For unknown reasons the Captain smiled brightly at those words.

"The effects of Red Kryptonite only last, up to 24 hours" the dark knight explained.

"Yea, my kryptonian side already knew that so I tried to drag out the fight as long as possible."

"Next time, take him out when you have the chance kid"

"Why, would I do that?" Ben asked why his mood had changed so suddenly.

"Because we have a duty, Superman going bad his the highest threat level that there is, my duty is to keep him here in this city for as long as possible and if at any time I feel I can no longer keep him here I take him out" Batman said while injecting Superman with a green serum most likely one of the only things on this planet that can sedate him.

"Whatever you say Dark knight although I don't think you could take him out anyway" Ben said looking around but just before he walked away he heard a "you would be surprised"

Ben would have commented but he saw Cassie flying towards him, Ben decided to leave it alone and go to his girlfriend, she needed him now.

She flew into a hug causing him to loose balance a little; he looked into her ocean blue eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

Superman was taken to a facility with red sun lamps until the next 11 hours were up. Two green lanterns escorted the evil Superman into javelin so he could be taken to the special holding center. Lois Lane was in the corner next to a News channel 10 van crying because of her husband's acts.

Nearby Supergirl was recovering but, Batgirl was being loaded into an ambulance. Along with several other bystanders that got injured during the fight.

Ben wanted to turn into Goku, really he did but, he was scarred of the power, scared that he wouldn't be able to control himself, what if he had killed Superman or Cassie or anyone else, sure Goku probably would have been a better match and ultimate Goku would have wiped the floor with him but it was just too risky.

Ben pushed the thought out of his head and continued to kiss his incredibly hot girlfriend they began making out before noticing the people were watching. They blushed and walked away holding hands.

The multiplier to get Goku's power level is as follows

SSJ2 = X2

SSJ3 aka Ultimate = ssj2 X4


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I write on this website.

Spoiler Alert!

Black Adam = 839,000,000,000

Sinestro = 100

Sinestro (ring power) = 795,550,000,000

Ben = 6.5

Ghostfreak = 200,000,000

Fourarms = 300,000,000,000

XLR8 (speed force) = 12,000 – (normal) = 1,200

Impulse = 400

Megaton = 820,000,000,000

SuperGoku = 900,000,000,000 (Saiyan get stronger with every fight)

Amazo (JL and Ben's Aliens) = 1,000,000,000,000

Cassie = 83,500,000,000

Doomsday (clone, rage) (Mentioned) = 2,500,000,000,000

Doomsday (Real, controlled) = 95,000,000,000,000

Ultimate Goku = 68,500,000,000,000

Kamehameha = 74,585,000,000,000

Dragon fist = 85,000,000,000,000

1 month after Evil Superman incident.

Two men walked into a park in Washington DC, they wore a grey trench coat and a black hat to match.

One was at least 7 feet tall, the other most likely shorter in stature being around 5'11". The two walked through the park and onto a hill, they continued walking until they could see the Hall of Justice in the distance.

"Are you ready Adam?" the shorter one said

"I am always ready Sinestro" The tall man said in a Russian accent before he shed his coat to the floor revealing a black suit with a gold lightning bolt on it, his hair slicked back and gold ribbon tied around his waist.

"Good we are going to put a month's worth of planning into effect today" said the short man taking off his hat revealing a slightly large red forehead and black hair also slicked back he had a black mustache and a blue suit on, his right hand glowed more specifically his middle finger glow bright yellow and when the light dimmed he wore a yellow and black suit of armor.

He raised his right hand into a fist and charged a small ball of yellow energy and said "we are going to dominate this world and with the heroes of this planet gone we will rule the universe"

Black Adam smiled and watched as Sinestro blasted the west wing of the Hall, more specifically Ben's room.

A green energy erupted from the rubble and a ghostly figure phased through the rocks he was buried under.

"GHOSTFREAK, wow I haven't seen this guy in a while" the phantom said in a haunting whisper as the one eye in the middle of his body scoped out the area.

He saw Sinestro floating toward him and Ghostfreak decided to stop him in his tracks, he revealed his tentacles from his stomach and a midnight blue colored energy blasted toward Sinestro.

A yellow shield came in front of the yellow lantern and blocked the blast.

"I'm sorry young Ben but, we are prepared for you" the Adam said from behind Ghostfreak, he charged his fists with magic lightning and grabbed the phantom.

"That's how Vilgax was able to touch BigChill!" said Ghostfreak in a loud whisper.

Black Adam then shocked Ghostfreak and threw him outside his room and into the grassy dirt.

"How about an old favorite?" Ghostfreak said before slapping the Ultimatrix sign on his chest turning into a giant…

"FOURARMS" a hulking 7'4" man with 4 eyes, 4 arms and 2 toes on his 2 legs.

Fourarms punched Black Adam in the face than slammed his chest with two hands and held him with the other two. He then grabbed Adam and threw him at Sinestro, who made a baseball glove to catch his comrade.

He set his friend down and blasted Fourarms into the Hall of Justice again.

Cassie and Impulse a speeding 12 year old from the future who also lived in the Hall of Justice, ran up to Ben who had changed back to normal.

"Ben are you okay?" Cassie asked as she lifted her boyfriend's head off the ground.

"I'm fine just a little over powered is all" Ben got up from the ground a began cycling through his Ultimatrix trying to decide between Fasttrack or XLR8 he choose who he wanted and for old time sake he slapped the Ultimatrix head down and let the light take over his body once more.

"XLR8" he said as he knew of Impulses power and almost being as fast as the Flash he said "double team" toward Impulse who shook his head in response and said "this is so crash" before zipping away.

The two circled around Sinestro creating a vortex but, Sinestro simply made a brick wall out of yellow energy causing XLR8 to stop and Impulse to crash right into it, knocking him unconscious.

XLR8 picked up Impulse and speed away with Cassie in arm; he put them in her room in the Hall and rushed back to the scene all in less than 15 seconds.

XLR8 flashed green and in his place was Megaton, "MEGATON" he charged at Sinestro and Sinestro made a shield to block the punch but, the shield broke and Megaton landed a strong punch to Yellow Lantern's right cheek knocking him into the ground.

Black Adam rose from the ground and punched Megaton into the air with an upper cut and charged for a lightning powered kick but, was knocked aback by laser vision coming from Megaton.

Black Adam decided to counter with… "SHAZAAM" he summoned lightning and redirected it at Megaton's lasers.

The beam struggle ended with Sinestro boosting Adams lightning with a yellow energy blast causing Megaton fly into a wall and fall to the floor.

"We have studied your aliens Mr. Tennyson and we know all of their weaknesses, and we don't even need the kryptonite to defeat you in this form not even Superman himself can defeat us together with ease"

A green flash engulfed the area and Ben no longer stood there it was a tall man at least 5'9" and was wearing a black skin tight t-shirt with a green strip down the middle and blue denim jeans. **(A/N: I am changing the name from just Goku to SuperGoku and then Ultimate Goku, lol not Ultimate SuperGoku, that would be ridicules)**

"SUPERGOKU" the alien disappeared and re-appeared behind Sinestro, he put his hands together and spiked Sinestro to the ground.

Black Adam tried to punch SuperGoku but, he caught the fist mid swing, he then continued to break Adams wrist in his palm.

SuperGoku tossed Adam next to Sinestro who was getting up from the ground; he then continued to engulf them with a green energy blast.

Sinestro put up a shield which was currently cracked, right before the blast.

"I believe it is time to summon our cavalry" Sinestro said before taking out a small box and pressing a small red button before destroying the box.

Two man sized rectangular metal boxes where teleported into the sky and then fell to the ground.

One opened to reveal amazo, the REAL Amazo not a training exercise.

It was bigger and buffer than when he fought it before, "access Fourarms" it spoke in a monotone voice before jumping into the air and punching SuperGoku into the ground, "Access Megaton" it began punching SuperGoku rapidly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE WATCH TOWER WONT ANSWER" Cassie yelled into the ear of Impulse who had awoken and tried to contact the league but, no one was answering.

"Sorry but I don't think anyone will answer your calls" Sinestro said from the door way to Cassie's room.

"What do you mean? Where is Ben?" Cassie said before throwing a punch as hard as she could toward Sinestro who just caught it.

"An anonymous tip was sent to the Justice League that a sun was going to explode in a distant galaxy in 30 days, and this 'sun' is 10 times as powerful, as big and as far away as our own sun, the Justice League won't be back for a few months considering they left last night" Black Adam spoke the truth as no one was answering the watchtower.

"Access XLR8"

SuperGoku was now being pummeled into the ground with fist's going at 40,000 MPS (Miles per Second)

**(A/N: I know that I mentioned XLR8 going around 1,000 Mph before but that's before I remembered about speed force and how fast it makes a person with super speed go, so XLR8 is around the same speed as Impulse + Kid Flash but, he is not as fast as the Flash)**

SuperGoku used his legs to push Amazo off of him and into the air, "access Captain Atom"

A large sparkling blue energy ball grew in the androids hands before releasing the energy ball it dimmed until it disappeared. The android slowly fell to the ground as if it was powered off.

SuperGoku was about to take advantage and destroy the android but, he felt two other energies behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Black Adam from behind the Saiyan from the codan stream. Once SuperGoku had turned around he noticed how Sinestro was holding Cassie by the shoulder, she looked scared but determined.

"We will dictate the rules of this decimation, you can object but, I wouldn't for your loved ones health" said Black Adam

Amazo was turned back on by Sinestro, "you will leave this planet but only before you get beaten to near death by our latest weapon" Sinestro used his power ring to open the second canister that had fallen next to the now open canister for Amazo.

Smoke was emitted from the canister so you couldn't see what was in the box yet.

Once the smoke cleared all you could see was a giant ball of grey cement, but once it stood up and its eyes glow red, it properly presented itself as Doomsday.

"DOOMSDAY!" both Cassie and SuperGoku said at the same time.

Amazo walked to his canister knelt down and shut off, and then Doomsday walked out of his canister and knelt down toward Sinestro.

"How did it survive? I killed it!" SuperGoku exclaimed.

"It was merely a clone you killed; I have used my Ring of Fear to manipulate this creature's small mind. If you win we will leave this place and never return to earth but, if you lose you have to leave this place and never return to earth."

"Sounds like a good deal to me" completely furious with Sinestro for taking Cassie and using her as a shield, SuperGoku slapped the Ultimatrix simple on his chest causing it to glow and generate 4 spikes and evolved the Saiyan into the Ultimate form of its race.

His muscles bulged, his eyes glow green, his hair grew long down to his waist, and golden aura grew twice as bright with bright blue lightning surrounding him.

"ULTIMATE GOKU" Ultimate Goku rushed toward Doomsday, who turned around and back handed him though a tree and down a hill.

Ultimate Goku jumped up from the hill and tried to punch the beast but, the beast simply stood up and delivered a shock wave emitting fist to his right cheek into the ground, he then continued to punch and stomp on his body over and over.

Doomsday picked up Ultimate Goku by the head and ran his face across the side of the Hall of Justice, he then jumped off the hill and into the rest of the city where he smashed his head into a car, than piled up cars on him by smashing them.

Eventually the cars exploded sending Doomsday back a few feet.

"Oh my god" said Cassie who had witnessed this all happen from a yellow disc created by Sinestro to watch the fight.

She began to tear up, but she quickly wiped them away seeing how Ultimate Goku gets up.

"KA ME HA ME" Ultimate Goku assumed a position only that alien possessed knowledge of.

"HAAAA!" a blue orb centered in Ultimate Goku's palm exploded outward toward Doomsday who simply shrugged it off.

Doomsday walked up to the evolved Saiyan and punched him square in the face sending him into several buildings. People fled the area in panic as the fight continued to get more brutal.

Ultimate Goku punched doomsday sending him sliding across the street; he disappeared and punched the monster in the stomach, then kneed him in the back.

Totally exhausted Ultimate Goku fell to his knees, leaving him wide open to a punch in the gut then kneed in the face till blood came out of his nose.

A news reporter was covering the event as it happened "it is hard to believe the brutality of this monster, whoever this long haired hero is, he obviously bears the symbol of a local hero known by many different names, he is one of the best and yet he stands no chance against this brutal creature. There is still no word on the location of the Justice League but, I'm sure they will show up any moment to save us and this hero"

Doomsday crushed Ultimate Goku's arm under his foot as he continued to punch him in the face, each time the Grey hulking creature applied pressure to his left foot he could hear the cracking of bones.

Ultimate Goku would be screaming but his jaw was sore from the constant punching he could barely move it, The Ultimatrix symbol glow insinuating that Ben only had a few more minutes left.

Ultimate Goku used his right foot to kick doomsday in the ankle causing him to fall over to the side; Ultimate Goku took advantage jumped into the air.

Fire surged around the body of the Saiyan as he charged his ultimate move.

"DRAGON FIST" he charged as fast as he could toward Doomsday.

Unexpectedly as the fire was about to engulf the demon, Doomsday caught the fist midair and did not hesitate to brake Ultimate Goku's wrist.

"AGHHHHHH MMMMM AAHHHHHH" SuperGoku said after the flash had engulfed him turning back into the normal form.

A few second later he turned back into Ben which meant nearly every injury suffered was transferred to Ben as a result of too much KI Manipulation.

Doomsday knelt down as Sinestro, Black Adam, Cassie who was currently crying into Impulses shoulder, levitated down and landed on the ground next to doomsday

Impulse had felt really bad and would have taken on that beast if it didn't mean that he would die.

"You are defeated; you must leave the planet and never return" While Sinestro was claiming victory Impulse decided to pick up Cassie bridal style and speed away as fast as possible.

"They escaped, I will go after-"

"No, he is too fast for even you Adam; neither of them is of any threat to us now"

"LET ME GO, WE HAVE TO GO BACK FOR BEN" Cassie yelled trying to get off of Impulse.

"I wouldn't do that we are kinda running like 500 MPS so if you don't want to hit the road at that speed and get the cement burn of a lifetime I suggest you stay on"

"But, what about Ben?"

Impulse stopped In coast city a whole 550 miles away from Washington DC

"He can take care of himself, it's obvious Doomsday is way too powerful for him alone but, it's not over, we have a team, come on, Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Artimis, Nightwing, Robin, Lagoon boy and that's just a few I can name off the top of my head"

Cassie was silent, but she nodded in response.

She watched as her boyfriend was put in a rocket and sent into space, she cried herself to sleep that night but, tomorrow they made their assault.


End file.
